


Hostage Hearts

by UrsulaAngstrom



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaAngstrom/pseuds/UrsulaAngstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock agrees to go on shore leave with McCoy after his enlightening encounter with V'Ger.</p>
<p>A Spock/McCoy first time SLASH story.  </p>
<p>I hope everyone enjoys reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Hearts

Hostage Hearts  
by Ursula Angstrom  
(Originaly shared in 2008 under the pen name Alondra Pierce)

 

Spock had just torn a tiny piece of golden bark from an amberella tree. The bark tasted like spicy pretzel sticks.

"See? I was right," McCoy gloated. "You're enjoying yourself."

"The bark is delicious. Try some," Spock said, tearing a sliver off for McCoy.

The doctor sniffed the bark dubiously before he nibbled on the exotic treat.

The surprised smile on McCoy's face amused Spock.

"Tastes kinda Cajun."

"Like cayenne pepper," Spock murmured.

"What about the leaves?" McCoy asked, scanning them with his medical tricorder. The golden leaves were almost translucent. They rustled in the autumn wind like shimmering pieces of rice paper.

McCoy plucked one of the fragile leaves, crushing it in his palm. Inhaling the spicy fragrance, he said, "This would taste great in gumbo."

Taking a pinch of it between his middle finger and his thumb, McCoy smeared it on Spock's palm when the Vulcan held his hand out.

McCoy's brief gentle touch sizzled through Spock like heat lightning.

McCoy chuckled when the Vulcan shivered.

"You're ticklish," McCoy marveled.

"No. Vulcans merely have sensitive nerve endings in our hands."

"Yeah right," McCoy laughed, impishly tickling Spock behind his left ear with the tip of a spice dusted fingertip.

"Don't!" Spock pleaded breathlessly, squirming as he swatted McCoy's hand away.

Spock looked so adorable when he tried to protect his earlobe with his cringing shoulder, McCoy couldn't wait to tickle him again.

"Doctor!" Spock scolded when those teasing fingers scampered down his ribs like McCoy was playing a xylophone.

The sensations were so pleasant Spock felt joy pinging thorough his body like music.

"Laugh," McCoy dared him. "Quit being so damn stoic."

"I am a Vulcan."

"So? Is it a sin to laugh on Vulcan?"

"No," Spock replied warily. "Expressing emotions in public is considered uncouth."

"I don't see any crowds," McCoy drawled, attacking Spock's ribs with mischievous fingers of both hands this time.

"Doctor!" Spock gasped, laughing breathlessly as McCoy tormented him like a bratty Terran brother.

The only way to make the torment stop was to retaliate.

Overpowering McCoy with his superior Vulcan strength, Spock tackled his impish friend, tickling McCoy into laughing submission.

Seeing McCoy lying beneath him on the amber grass of an alien world, his face flushed and radiant with joy, made Spock long to surprise McCoy with an affectionate kiss.

Laughing with--and at him--Spock caressed McCoy's smiling lips with his thumb as he tickled his own fingers by caressing McCoy's beard stubble.

The provocative sensations made Spock shiver with longing.

Desire made Spock's brown eyes smolder with lust.

Spock's radiant smile turned into a devilish grin when McCoy's hands possessively caressed his back and massaged his yearning hips.

As soon as McCoy touched him there, Spock twitched like a horny stallion.

Spock wants me! Amazed and delighted, McCoy covetously caressed the Vulcan's sweet little ass, encouraging Spock to be bolder with a seductive grin.

McCoy wants me! Thrilled, Spock tenderly caressed McCoy's face with his right hand as the fingers of his left hand played in the doctor’s wavy chestnut-colored hair.

Spock's first kiss was tentative with awe. McCoy responded just as reverently, not wanting to frighten the skittish Vulcan.

Offering himself to McCoy tenderly, Spock rubbed his aching cock against the doctor's rigid thigh. 

McCoy was tense too. Spock saw the worry and the anticipation in Leonard's turbulent blue eyes.

Reassuring Spock with gentle, adoring kisses, McCoy rolled the love-starved Vulcan onto the grass so he could cherish that devilishly handsome face with kisses. 

"You went on shore leave because you wanted to seduce me," McCoy gloated.

"The thought *had* crossed my mind. Once or twice," Spock sassed.

"Twice?" McCoy teased, chuckled deviously as he savored the yearning he saw in Spock's eyes.

Spock was so eager to be taken. The Vulcan was trembling in his arms.

Remembering how Spock trembled so vulnerably during his pon farr, McCoy touched Spock everywhere, arousing the Vulcan with words as covetous as his touch.

"I'll fuck you twice," McCoy vowed. "Then I'll spank your sexy ass and fuck you again."

"Please!" Spock beggged, imagining kinky sex.

"You'd like that?" McCoy murmured, between kisses, surprised that erotic threat excited Spock so much.

"Probably," Spock murmured, kissing McCoy plaintively. 

The doctor rolled onto the grass so that Spock was on top of him again.

Spock's mind was whirling! He wanted to be McCoy's top and McCoy's bottom at the same time. 

"If you don't enjoy something," McCoy fantasized out loud, "just say the code word."

"Code word?"

Spock's heart raced as his brow soared wondrously.

"Kroykah!" McCoy whispered.

That imperious Vulcan command could freeze the blood in your veins.

Spock's deep, sexy chuckle made McCoy feel like wine was flowing through his veins instead of blood.

"You have a delightfully devious mind, Doctor."

"My name is Leonard."

"I know," Spock replied, his demeanor smug and dangerous--like a predatory cat in heat.

The sleek erection trapped in Spock's pants looked formidable.

"Take off your clothes, Spock. I want to see you naked"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Oh…" McCoy sighed blissfully.

Spock won the first skirmish in this battle. Hearing Spock acquiesce using those words was a kinky delight.

McCoy was the Chief Medical Officer. Under certain circumstances he outranked Captain Kirk. McCoy had been having fantasies about 'outranking' Spock and dominating the Vulcan for years.

"You mind-reading, bastard," McCoy sighed. "You've been telepathically eavesdropping on my fantasies, haven't you?"

"No," Spock replied, intrigued by McCoy's erotic confession. " I was merely sharing one of mine."

"Spock, you are in *big* trouble," McCoy warned the Vulcan.

"So I see," Spock purred appreciatively, admiring the erection trapped in McCoy's black jeans.

The compliment aroused McCoy further.

It was a chilly day. Amber leaves were falling to the ground all around them while Spock undressed.

The Vulcan's exotic alien musk mingled with the woodsy/spicy scent of the forest as McCoy eagerly unbuttoned Spock's shirt.

"I know how to unfasten buttons," Spock teased, tossing his warm jacket into the leaves after he took it off.

"I want to help," McCoy drawled.

"You're impatient," Spock murmured affectionately.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black," McCoy laughed. "Look where your hands are."

Spock's hands were on McCoy’s belt buckle.

The Vulcan blushed an adorable shade of jade green.

"Freudian slip," Spock teased the blue-eyed doctor who had recently added a degree in psychiatry to his impressive medical credentials.

Laughing, McCoy playful slapped Spock's rump.

The way Spock surged and moaned excited McCoy.

"I'm going to enjoy tormenting you," McCoy drawled.

"You always do," Spock replied, breathless with anticipation.

Every submissive bone in Spock's body yearned to be McCoy's sex slave.

Spock was so aroused he didn't realize McCoy had finished unbuttoning his shirt. 

Electrified by McCoy's touch, Spock writhed wantonlywhen Leonard ran covetous hands over his hairy chest.

"I'll do anything for you," Spock vowed, sighing in ecstasy when McCoy dug his thumbnails into the green nipples hiding in whorls of black hair.

"Anything?" McCoy murmured deviously.

"Anything!" Spock promised, gasping when McCoy greedily sucked his tiny nipples.

Spock's fingers compulsively dove into McCoy's hair as the Vulcan's body writhed in the doctor's possessive arms.

As soon as Spock felt McCoy's hands squeezing the globes of his ass, he yanked the belt out of the buckle and eagerly unzipped his own pants.

McCoy was devouring his neck with hot, tongue-swirling kisses. Spock felt unchained when the doctor scooped his ass into his hands, lifting him out of the binding restraints of cotton underwear and wool trousers.

Spock had already kicked off his shoes. His feet squirmed in the autumn leaves as Spock reveled in erotic anticipation.

McCoy’s covetous touch made Spock toes curl with delight when the doctor seductively kissed his way down his body following the vertical path of hair that bisected his body from sternum to groin.

McCoy wasn't afraid of Spock’s aggressive erection. Capturing it appreciatively in his right hand, McCoy tantalized Spock's penis with smiling lips and a capricious tongue as he knelt on the grass at the Vulcan’s restless feet.

The masterful way McCoy touched him made Spock want to surrender.

The spicy nectar of Spock's cum oozed into McCoy's mouth as soon as Leonard sucked on the flaring crown of the Vulcan's penis. The taste was so musky and delicious, McCoy knew he would crave this erotic elixir every day of his life.  
Every time McCoy teased his lover's cockslit with the tip of his tongue, Spock whimpered like a beast in heat.

Needing telepathic stimulation too, Spock swirled his fingertips over McCoy's meld points, enticing the doctor with glimpses of the emotions Leonard had aroused in him.

Intrigued, McCoy responded with love and curiosity. Nodding with his mouth full, McCoy silently gave Spock permission to initiate a mind meld.

Spock's need was intense. 

The pleasure was so addictive all Spock craved was more. Sex became an instant obsession--because it had never felt so good!

Spock became McCoy's puppet the moment the moment Leonard began to fondle his balls. 

The urge to come was irresistible. Spock tried to fight the feelings McCoy evoked, but he was defeated by desire.

The need to know, the need to feel, the need to love, was overwhelming. Spock could not resist the loving demand of McCoy's insistent hand.

While the fingers of McCoy's left hand were teasing his balls, the fingers of the doctor's right hand were possessively wrapped around his throbbing cock.

Every stroke demanded compliance. Every stroke made Spock want to surrender; to admit that he needed to love--and be loved.

What they were doing was so obscene. Such a lewd act should feel shameful, but it didn't, because they loved each other.

The taste of his essence aroused and delighted McCoy. All McCoy cared about was giving him pleasure. 

All Spock wanted to do was reciprocate. But he could not while he was mesmerized by McCoy's spellbinding lovemaking.

His selfish body obsessively craved release. What he actually experienced was his first orgasm.

The churning sensations kept building, growing higher and higher like the waves of a tsunami. 

Spock's penis leapt down McCoy's throat like a dolphin trying to outrun a hurricane.

It could not be done!

The bliss overwhelmed Spock in mid-thrust. Howling in ecstasy when he came so explosively, Spock felt reborn; like a phoenix rising from the ashes of loneliness. Because: for the first time in his life, Spock was in love.

THE END


End file.
